Grand Distortion, The (Aetheric Realms)
The Aether was unquiet again, ripples power roamed almost freely through it, causing occasional storms that echoed on the astral seas. There a maelstrom of energies was forming, threads of distorted reality flowed through it, sending pulses even to nearby planes, warping the very substance of creation with their mere presence and turning it almost to normal after they finished flowing. After a while all these thread came together, forming a massive web as large as a full plane, an alternate reality, twisting and bending following an unseen will. Within his new domain, the Grand Distortion, Hensen watched, tendrils of warped reality extended toward the planar river, absorbing a portion of it and integrating its flow in its aerie landscape. Under the watchful eyes of its master new landmasses was born in the roaming seas of chaotic energies. Large spires of crystalline material formed surrounded by glassy sand, within them were reflected glimpses of impossible realities. Seas of molten flash, purple currents of twisting energies that flied on the sky following twisted gravity patterns. Any life form ever born, or that have never being seen, appeared in the grand distortion, mostly they were mere illusions created by the aerie light that filled the plane, ghosts without substance that a mere burst of wind could vanquish. But most of them were capable of shattering mortal minds and twist their form by merely passing by. Massive plants emerged from the glassy landscape, moving and twisting, consuming each other in a crazed frenzy of growth and consumption. The landscape of the Grand Distortion was far from uniform, many crazed regions were born from it, all with unique features ever shifting and locked in an eternal struggle with the others some time merging with the ones nearby, other time consuming or being consumed. A massive city of incredible buildings, with roads paved with molten lava or black water, bridges and stairs with impossible angles and contorted structures that keep shifting while unwatched emerged from thin air, floating over the vortex in the very heart of the plane. Large Crystalline tower wounded the surface of the city, like spears buried within a dead man, converging in the middle and forming a large structure with coiling spires, twisted walkways, large deserted halls, mazes of mirrors, chambers filled with beams of colored light, that can warp the flesh and mind of anything that touched them, massive workshops where animated instruments of unknown origin produced items of mysterious use and shifting forms. A wind of undetectable origin stormed the Castle of Endless Possibilities, Hensen’s new hall of power, screaming while it passed between the razor sharp columns, oddly shaped windows and spires, creating an eternal melody that can equal the greatest work of art, or the worst nightmare of a madman. A part for the wind, however, the city and the castle were silent, like waiting for someone or something to inhabit it, no one walked its roads and corridors, not even the living illusions that infested the plane, for now at least… Natural laws does not apply in the Grand Distortion, gravity keep shifting, light occasionally turn into a liquid substance or even solid stone, mirrors reflect things that does not exist and never will. Time itself could not properly affect this place, as some time it moves back, or just stand still, like frozen in fear, other times it goes so fast that even the mighty dragons can grow old and frail in the split of a second. Distances are as real as a mirage here, a place that seems near will be reached in millennia of travel, while far regions are just a few steps away. Life itself some time produces unexpected mutation especially when powerful warping rivers passed through them. Some time the power of the Grand Distortion touched other planes, or reality, forming temporary portals, kidnapping unlucky victims altering them, turning their existence into a living hell or a disturbing paradise. For reality there shift and adapt to the unconscious will of those who navigate it, some time making their nightmares true, other time realizing perverse dreams and fantasies. Reality react violently to the intrusions of the Grand Distortion and so portals and link does not last for long, but they sometime leave scars where they touched another world. Most of the horrors and things spawned by the distortion are too unreal to exist outside their realm and so were rarely able of interacting with the outside world, however when portals form and the Grand Distortion influence grew strong they swarm the light of creation with limitless frenzy. Inhabitants ---- Notable Features ---- Hazards ---- Category:ARWorld Category:ARPlanes